


Short Hair Isn't So Bad

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Fluff, admission of feelings, braiding, so cute, worried Fíi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the imagine from imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com</p><p> 'Imagine cutting your hair short and one of the company being crestfallen because it is too short for them to braid'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Hair Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thinking that the reader is a short human.

            “Y/N, time to get up,” Ori said softly as he shook you awake.

            You stretched reluctantly and sat up “Thanks, Ori.”

            “Y/N? What happened to your hair?”

            You tilted your head to the side and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Your hand ran through your hair and you realized what he meant. “Oh, that. I cut it off.”

            “But why?”

            “It’s easier to deal with this way. No worrying about keeping it neat, or braiding it all the time. It kept getting in my eyes while I was trying to fight. Nearly got me beheaded once.”

            “Alright, time to stop interrogating Y/N and let her get some breakfast,” Gloin said, offering you his hand to help you stand. You accepted and he hauled you to your feet. “He’s just curious,” the red head whispered to you as Ori walked away.

            “I know. It really doesn’t bother me.”

            “The hair, or the questions?”

            “Both. I’ve had short hair before and I like it better. It’s society that doesn’t like my hair like this.”

            “Well, Bilbo has more hair than you right now, lass,” Gloin chuckled as you went over for breakfast.

 

            The day was long and the road was longer, but the conversation was nice and the temperature was pleasant. You walked with Dwalin for the morning. He raised an eyebrow at you when you moved beside him and lifted a hand to ruffle your now very short locks.

            “If you don’t like it just don’t say anything,” you warned him.

            He raised his hands in surrender. “I wasn’t gunna. I think it suites you.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes, lass.”

            You smiled to yourself and continued to walk with Dwalin in silence for the rest of the morning. At lunch you sat with Nori, who also ruffled you hair and Bilbo who asked to touch it. When lunch was over you stayed next to Bilbo.

            “Is ruffling my hair going to become a thing now?” You asked him.

            “Probably. They seem to enjoy it. And you do, too.”

            “I love it when someone I trust plays with my hair. It’s like a scalp massage.”

            Bilbo chuckled. “Hobbits are the same way. Playing with someone’s hair is a sign of endearment between friends, families, and lovers.”

           

            The evening came too slowly and you sat by Fíli and Kíli to take the first watch of the night. The brunette, like most of the other dwarves, ruffled your hair, making sure to make it extra messy for you. You shook your head a little to fix it.

            “Fíli, I’m pretty sure you and Thorin are the only ones that haven’t messed with my hair yet.” The blonde had been quiet all day and had kept his distance from you. It hurt, thinking that he was ignoring you, especially since you had become fond of him. Very fond of him.

            “Hmmmm,” Fíli grunted, staring into the flames.

            You glanced as Kíli. “Have I done something wrong?” you mouthed. He shrugged and walked away, leaving you alone with the grumpy blonde.

            “Fee, have I done something to upset you?”

            “What could you have done to upset me?” His tone held the edge of one of his knives.

            “That’s why I’m asking you. This isn’t about my hair is it? I know dwarves place value on that and if I offended you in some way I assure you that was not my intention.”

            “You told Ori that you didn’t want to worry about braiding your hair all the time.”

            “Yes, So?”

            “So what if someone wanted to braid your hair for you?”

            You looked deep into the eyes of the dwarf before you. The blue/green reflected sadness instead of the usual cheeriness. “Fee?”

            “Did you cut your hair because you don’t want anyone to put a courting braid in it?”

            Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped open. You blinked rapidly to clear your head. “Fee, I cut my hair because it kept getting in my way when I fought. I never thought anyone here would want to braid my hair.”

            “Then I have done a poor job expressing my feelings.”

            “Your feelings?”

            He smiled shyly. “Yes, Y/N. Have you really not noticed? I can’t keep my eyes off you. Every time you’re on watch so am I. How many jobs have you had where I wasn’t next to you? I don’t like letting you out of my sight because what if something happens and I can’t protect you?”

            Suddenly it clicked for you. You thought Thorin always made you do things with his nephews to keep them out of trouble, but half the time Kíli wasn’t even there. In every fight you’d been in Fíli was never more than a couple yards away, and afterwards he always checked to see if you’d been injured. At the time you’d brushed it off, everyone was concerned for everyone.

            “Oh,” you whispered, glancing down at your hands.

            “Yeah.”

            “I’m sorry I didn’t see it,” you said, flicking your eyes up at him.

            “I wasn’t very open about it.”

            “And I’m sorry that I haven’t shown you that I care for you.”

            “You what?” Fíli’s eyes pierced you, searching for the truth behind your words. A small smile tugged at your lips. He looked so surprised. As if you could spend months on end with him and not fall for him.

            “I like you. I was scared to show it because what if you didn’t like me back and everything got awkward?”

            “You’re not scared of anything.”

            “I’m not scared of anything except having my heart broken,” you whispered, lowering your face from his gaze. Silence surrounded you. 

            “Y/N,” his deep voice gently called to you. “Look at me.” When you resisted he lifted a hand and took your chin in his hand and turned your face towards him. “I promise, I will not hurt you.”

            You smiled and leaned into his touch. “What makes you so sure?”

            “I would rather never reach Erebor than see you hurt. And I’m pretty sure the rest of the company would kill me if I hurt you.”

            “Probably,” you laughed.

            "But, to make it official, I should probably seal that promise with a kiss.”

            “Mmmm, definitely.”

            He smiled and his mustache braids twitched. His eyes flicked between your eyes and your slightly parted lips. You pressed your foreheads together, his hand released your chin and moved to the back of your head, his fingers weaving through your hair, then he moved to press his lips against yours. His lips were chapped, but it was perfect. Hie kissed you in a way that made you want to press the rest of your body against him. You bumped noses and you started laughing, having to pull away to catch your breath.

            “I will hold you to your word, master dwarf. Now about that courting braid…"

 

            The next morning the company noticed the new braid in Fíli’s hair, tied off with a bit of ribbon that you had used in your own braids. Around your neck hung a necklace of black cord and a finely carved bead sporting Fíli’s emblem. Every once in a while he would run a hand through your hair, causing it to stick up in every direction. He did it so much that afterwards you would demand he fix it, which he did.

            “Playing with it won’t make it grow any faster, you know.”

            “I know. I like it this way.”

           

            “It took ‘em long enough,” Dwalin muttered to Thorin and Kíli. The trio were watching you from a distance. Thorin was the only one not smiling.

            “And now we’ve got lovebirds to deal with,” Thorin said. “I had hoped they would wait until after we got to the mountain.”

            “You’re happy for them and you know it. You’re just grumpy that you didn’t get to play with Y/N’s hair before she and Fíli got together,” Kíli said, nudging his uncle.

            “Shut up, Kíli."

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one because I have short hair and so many fics are about braiding. I don't own anything. Thank you for reading/leaving kudos/commenting, it means so much to me. I love taking requests!


End file.
